I'm sorry
by Belaliv
Summary: will he ever forgive me will he understand why i left.  olivai leaves New York without any word leaving elliot behind. i suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't own any body they belong to Dick wolf **

**A\N : it's my first fic and i really don't know where it might go but please tell me what you think**

* * *

**Olivia's POV**

**F**ive weeks . it's been five weeks since I saw him .

five weeks since I ran away. And I missed him like hell .

Will he ever forgive me ? will he understand why I ran?

"Olivia" my brother voice pulled me out of my thoughts

I looked at Simon . he looked concerned I don't know why .

" hi , Simon" I said "what are you doing here?

I didn't hear you come" I've been staying with Simon and his fiancé for the last five weeks . he sits on the bed " Are you okay ? I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute" " yeah I'm fine I was just thinking " I say softly. He looks at me for couple of seconds " about Elliot ?" he asks . I look at the wall " yeah , was there some thing you wanted to tell me ? " " what ? yeah Sara wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready if you want "

I'm not hungry but if I starve my self I will end up in a hospital "yeah I'll come down in a minute " I tell him Wanting to be alone. " okay" he say then exit the room.

I look at the picture on the nightstand it's for me an Elliot on the police ball . he had his arms around me we were laughing about something munch had said I don't remember what it was .

We looked happy . and I wonder is he happy now how are things betwen him and kathy. is he missing me like I do . I feel a lone tear on my cheek I wipe it and make my way down to the dinning room .

Sara and Simon are already sitting . " hey Sara " I say as I sat down .

She looked at me and smiled " hi livia , I made your favorite chicken parmesan "

I smile I haven't eating that In a long time " thanks" I ate dinner in silence . " dinner was amazing Sara I loved it

I think I gonna head to bed . do you need any help with cleaning ? " I ask her as she stand to clean the table .

She shake her head " No , you go to bed you look tired me and Simon will handle that " she says the go to the kitchen . Simon looks at me " could you check on Emma please?" I nod and head to Emma's room upstairs .

Emma is Simon and Sara's one year old daughter .

She has green eyes and brown hair. She is the most adorable toddler I've ever seen.

I open the door to her room and peek inside .

She is sleeping holding her bear . I close the door and head to my room . I change to an oversized shirt a crawl in bed . I pull the comforter up to my chin .

And cry my self to sleep thinking about the man that I love and the father of my unborn child.

**TBC…. If you want **

**Please tell me what you think it's my first story**

**R&R please.**


	2. Elliot

**A\N: i wanted to update this earlier but i had a problem with my eyes and the doctor said no lap top untill he give me a clear.**

**so here is chapter 2. Please tell me what you think and what you would like to happen next.**

**I don't own them dick wolf does. Lucky man.**

**

* * *

**

**Elliot POV**

We've been working on this case for a week now.

It's serial rapist who targets little school girls take them from school the next day the family find the dead body of girls in front of the hose naked bruises and cuts covering their body .three victims until we don't know when will he strike again

There is no evidence that could lead us to the bastard.

"Elliot …. Elliot " Cragen called " GO home ..it's been a long week … I'll call if something came up." I nod "okay thanks caption.." I shut down my computer and grab my jacket and head to the elevator. I start thinking about my kids Maureen are in college Kathleen is heading to college next year Dikie And Lizze are starting high school this year.

My kids are all grown up. Kathy and I have been divorced for three weeks now.

I enter my car and drive there meanwhile I call Chinese restraint to order. I reach my apartment in head inside flick in the light .

I but my keys and gun on the coffee table and go to my room to change. It's been like this for the last seven weeks. Usually liv would drop by or we would spend the night eating Chinese and watching movies but since she left this become my routine : work, eat, sleep. I miss her so much. I wonder where she is.

Is she safe. And most of all I wonder why she left.

The doorbell rang I grab my wallet and head to the door. I take the bag and tip the delivery guy. I sit on the couch and look at the pictures hanging on the wall.

One is for Maureen when she graduated high school . the other one is of Kathleen on her 15 birthday.

And there is one of Lizze and Dickie on the Halloween party last year they were dressed like a twin ninja they looked cute.

There is a picture of me and Olivia from that party she was wearing an angel custom with what looked like blood on it. I wore a devil custom . at first she didn't talk to me when I asked her why she said" angels don't speak with devils and you are a devil" that was a great night we had fun. The last picture is of me and Olivia on the at the police ball party . she looked beautiful she was laughing at fin and munch . god I miss her laugh. My phone rings brining me out of my though . I look at the caller Id and see it's Maureen ."hi baby girl " "daddy how are you doing?.." " I'm fine sweetie … why are you calling this late " " daddy it's only ten o'clock it's not that late " " okay so what did you want " " I miss you daddy and I was wondering if we could spend tomorrow together you now all of us it's been long time since we did… what do you think?" " okay I will talk to your mom and see what she says okay ?" " okay daddy ..bye "

" bye sweetie" .

I call Kathy and ask her if I could take the kids tomorrow she said that it's fine and that it was a good idea I hang up after I say goodbye .

I put the food in the fridge and head to bed thinking about Olivia finally I slip into a deep slumber thinking about the women I love.

* * *

**Please R&R**


	3. painful findings

**A\N: Sorry for not updating sooner I was busy **

**Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**A knock sound came from the door.**

**Olivia groaned .she looked at the nightstand clock it said 8:00a.m**

**She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and went to open the door and saw Simon standing there **

**"morning Simon" she said groggily.**

**Simon chuckled. Olivia raised an eyebrow. "what's so funny? " she asked. Simon snickered "well your hair seems to like mornings". **

**Olivia ran her hand through her hair in a failed attempt to make her locks behave.**

**" Thanks for the ****compliment****" she says sarcastically. **

**Olivia sighed Simon noticed that she looked tired and sad. **

**" I wanted to tell you that I'm gonna come by to pick you up for your appointment at 11:00 okay?" Olivia opened her mouth to protest but Simon cut her off.**

**" No no no I'm taking you and that's final I want to be there for you". **

**Olivia gave up. "okay ". **

**Simon starts to walk downstairs then he remembered why he came up" oh by the way liv breakfast is down stairs if you're hungry.". **

**Olivia yawned " yeah thanks" she closed the door and went to the bathroom when she came out she stood in front of the body length mirror. **

**She caressed her stomach. **

**" hi little one I'm your mommy . I promise you that I'll protect you and love unconditionally. I already love you so much ".**

**she dress into a sweats and head down stairs . **

**when she got to the kitchen she poured her self some O.J . Olivia looked around for breakfast and found that Simon had made chocolate chips pancakes . a big smile broke into her face she sets on the breakfast bar and eats . **

**Olivia headed to the park for a walk when she got back it was 10:30 she took a shower and dressed in dark jeans and a white cotton shirt .**

**Simon unlocked the door and went to look for Olivia . **

**he found her in the family room watching TV . **

**" hey sis ready to go " Simon said smiling .**

**Olivia grabbed her purse " yeah lets go " .**

**The car ride was silent . **

**they parked in front of the doctor clinic and went inside. Olivia checked in at the front desk and went to the waiting room with Simon. Olivia took a look around the waiting room and her eyes locked on a women that seemed to be seven months pregnant . **

**Olivia couldn't believe that in a few months she will be this big . " Olivia Benson "" the nurse called Olivia.**

**Olivia stood to go in . Simon looked unsure. And Olivia noticed that " would you like to go in with me Si " she asked him with a smile." Yes of course I want to.. I mean if that is what you want" he said quickly. **

**Olivia laugh at her brother.**

**" I want you to be there now come on" she tugged on his hand . and followed the nurse to the doctor office and sat down. " the doctor will be in a second to see you" the nurse told them and got out.**

**Doctor Isabel brown came in." hello Olivia how are you doing ?" she shock Olivia and Simon hands ."please set in the bed Olivia". Olivia got up and sat on the bed.**

**" lay down an lift your shirt please" Isabel told her. **

**Olivia did as told . " okay this is gonna be a little cold " she warned Olivia. **

**Olivia flinched as the cold gel made contact with her warm skin. **

**Isabel starts up the ultrasound machine.**

**" aha there is the little one." She told Olivia" you see this " she pointed at what looked like a bean" this is your baby ".**

**Olivia stared in awe at her baby. "_yeah my baby I can't believe that I'm having a baby_." She thought.**

**" you are about seven weeks pregnant"**

**Isabel frowns and moved the stick around. **

**Olivia sensed that there was some thing wrong . and starts to panic." What's wrong doctor?" she asks sounding sacred because she did not like the look on the doctors face.**

**Simon sensed his sisters panic . he held her hand and stroked her hand with his thumb in a comforting manner .**

**" calm down liv " he whispered in her ear. **

**Olivia nodded . " doctor please tell me what's wrong" she pleaded with the doctor.**

**Isabel sighed . " I can't find the heart beat….."**

**TBC…**

* * *

**You see that tiny button down there I think it's lonely how about you pay it a little visit and leave a review ..pleases :)**


End file.
